


convince me it tastes good

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adorkable Sonny, Banter, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Snark, Sneaky Barba, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: “What do you mean you don’t like cannolis?“ Carisi couldn’t sound more horrified if he tried.

  “I also don’t like lasagna.” Rafael turned a page in the case file and tried not to let his mouth betray him. The corners of his mouth often twitched up when the other man was near, but that would give away the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a nonny on Tumblr: 
> 
> Hi *waves* are you still taking prompts? I would love some Barisi!
> 
> \---- 
> 
> ^_^ I definitely take prompts, and I love me some Barisi. Yay for inspirational shower thoughts! I hope you enjoy this ficlet, dear Barisi-nonny, and that all the other Barisi shippers do, too!

"What do you mean you don't like cannolis?" Carisi couldn't sound more horrified if he tried. 

"I also don't like lasagna." Rafael turned a page in the case file and tried not to let his mouth betray him. The corners of his mouth often twitched up when the other man was near, but that would give away the game. 

Not that he was lying; he actually didn't like lasagna. Or cannolis. Or anything else that contained ricotta cheese. He just couldn't resist poking at the detective. 

"You--you have to be kidding me. No. I do not accept this.” He thrust his finger in Rafael’s direction, so Rafael shot him a look that had him almost retreating. 

Almost, but not quite, and there was a definite sparkle in Carisi’s bright blue eyes. 

“Too. Bad. Thus far no one has been able to convince me that they taste good.” Rafael shrugged and moved onto the next page, grateful that he’d perfected multitasking back in his undergrad years. Carisi was distracting enough when he was talking about work. Send him off topic and he was twice as mesmerizing. 

Bothersome, Rafael meant bothersome. He grimaced, and went to the next page. Maybe if he ignored Carisi, he’d go away. Not that that’d ever worked before, but he could try. 

“Okay, well, we have to fix this right away. I know my place isn’t fancy like yours probably is, but I have everything I need in my own kitchen. You’re coming over and I’m feeding you. Gonna make you the best lasagna _and_ cannolis you ever tasted. My Nonna’s recipes. We’ll see how convincing I can be.” Carisi leaned forward onto the desk, and Rafael peered up at him. 

“Really? You think you have what it takes, Fordham?” Rafael settled back in his chair, tilting it back ever so slightly. 

He saw that. Saw the look Carisi tried to hide. Saw the hint of a blush, and then the upward cant to his chin. Challenge given and accepted. 

“You bet I do, Harvard,” Carisi sneered in return. Well, he tried to sneer, but he was too excited to pull it off well. 

Rafael couldn’t hold back a smile, but he kept it small. Wouldn’t want Carisi to get a swelled head. His heartbeat picked up its pace when he gave himself permission to indulge. “Fine. Saturday. Text me your address, Carisi. I’ll be there. And it better be good.” 

“How many times I gotta tell you to call me Sonny? And trust me, it’ll be fantastic.” Sonny gave a wink that was part sexy, part dorky, and completely adorable. 

Damn him, he wasn’t allowed to be adorable when they were alone. How was he supposed to keep his composure? Hell, who was Rafael kidding, he had hardly any left. Hence the sarcasm. 

“I’ll call you that when we’re not at work. Carisi. And I expect it to be better than fantastic. Now scram, I have actual work to get done and I assume you do, too.” Rafael flicked his fingers towards the door and scooted his chair back in, ready to get back to work. For the most part. 

Sonny pulled himself up to his full height and heaved a put-upon sigh. “Fine, fine, I’m going. But trust me, it’s gonna be amazing.” 

Rafael hummed an acknowledgement. “I do trust you. It’s a date. Now go.” 

He went back to the papers in front of him, but didn’t notice a single word on them as he watched Sonny gape at him, then sputter and flush bright red out of the corner of his eye. A grin broke over Rafael’s face once Sonny turned and walked out, closing the door behind him with a quiet click. 

A date. With Sonny Carisi. He let out a laugh. It was bound to be interesting, even if he hated the food. 

Now he had to figure out what he was going to wear. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!
> 
> Join us in the multi-fandom paradise of Fandom Hell on Discord by clicking [here](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)!


End file.
